Tales of Kazomand The Everlight Phoenixborn
by Scrythiss
Summary: A 17 year old guy enters another world called Kazomand. He is very confused and must learn what it means to be a "Soul Hunter" which he suddenly has become. But together with his new friends, he may be able to become the Everlight Phoenixborn.


_**Tales of Kazomand**_

_**The Everlight Phoenixborn**_

_**Year D23**_

_**Chapter I... A New Life**_

_**A**_ 17 year old boy is taking a walk in the forest next to his house. He just had a fight with his mother and father. He is thinking about a new life without all the fights he has. At the same moment he thinks about that, he enters an open area in the forest, behind some trees. He has been in the forest a million times, but never seen the open area before. He looks around and wonders where that area came from. He walks into the center of the area and looks down. He stands on a weird mark. It's orange and shiny. He becomes confused and looks up. Something is falling from the sky exactly above him. He becomes scared and jumps to the right.

_**A**_ big boom sounds the moment the falling thing hits the ground. The boy covers his head so he doesn't get hurt. He slowly moves his hands and looks at the strange thing. It looks like some sort of up-side-down pillar. It drills into the strange mark on the ground. The boy gets up and looks puzzled at the strange pillar. Suddenly a voice comes from inside the strange pillar... "You have been chosen... Touch the Soul Crystal... and your new life... shall begin..." The boy gets scared and moves a step back. He tries to ignore the strange voice and just turns around. But the voice is heard again. "Don't leave chosen Soul Hunter... Don't you want a new life?..." Now Leon gets seriously scared. How could that 'Soul Crystal' know he was about to leave?

_**T**_he boy turns around and tries to talk to the crystal. "Who are you?" he says and waits for an answer. But an answer never comes... The boy begins to think he should just touch it. If it really can give him a new life, perhaps it's worth the risk? He slowly moves closer to the crystal. "Yes... You must follow your destiny..." the crystal says. The boy now stands right in front of the crystal. For a moment, he thinks about his fight earlier. He gets angry of the thought and in a rush he touches the crystal. It suddenly shines white. The boy can't even see what happens. The crystal shines more and more powerful. It's just like a lightning in a big storm. In the end the boy's eyes can't take it any more even though they are closed.

_**H**_e sees nothing but a great white light. He thinks he's dead... The next moment he opens his eyes and discovers a large gate. He gets up and thinks he has gone to heaven. He slowly walks in front of the gate. He raises his hand and pushes the gate open. He is ready to see whatever is behind the gate. The gate isn't as heavy as it looks. He easily opens it. He looks behind the gate and sees... "A city?" he says. He looks very confused. He steps inside and looks around. It looks like a market district at the entrance. There are 6 persons out on the street. They look like humans, but they have strange paintings on their face. They all look at him. But he just continues to look confused everywhere.

_**O**_ne of the persons looks at him and walks over to him. She has light brown hair and green eyes. "Hi!" she says. The boy looks at her and says: "Hey... Where am I?" The girl laughs a little and smiles. "I understand you are confused, but first I have some questions for you..." "Uhm, okay?" he says with a confused look in his face. She laughs again and moves her hair away from her face. "What is your name?" He is about to tell it. But suddenly, he can't remember it... "What the... I... don't remember..." Now he looks even more confused and looks to the ground to think. The girl smiles and asks another question. "Where do you come from?" But he doesn't remember that either... The girl laughs a bit and asks a last question: "What is the last thing you remember from before you got here?" Finally the boy remembers something. He looks at her and says: "I only remember a strange pillar... No, a crystal. I touched it and died... No, I ended up here..."

_**T**_he girl smiles. "Come with me, I will show you where to go. In the meantime I can answer your questions" she says and begins to walk down the market district. The boy follows and looks around at the same time. "My name is Anathia by the way. So, you asked where you are, right?" she says and continues. "You are in the world called Kazomand. And this is the village, Rianion, one of the largest villages in Kazomand." The boy feels really confused. "Every village in Kazomand has a castle, a king, a queen, and a prince or a princess. Every royal is a member of The Royal Council. The Royal Council is a special counsel that decides all the rules here in Kazomand." "Whao." the boy says.

_**"I**_ can't tell you much more right now. Not except that you have been chosen to be Rianion's new Soul Hunter," the girl says. The boy looks surprised and confused. "Rainion's what?" "It's not _Rain-ion_, it's _Rian-ion_. And you are our Soul Hunter. A Soul Hunter is an ordinary person with a heart of Light, who protects the village which he or she is Soul Hunter for," she says. She is silent for a moment and then she continues: "A Soul Hunter must steal a soul once a... Oh my... I shouldn't tell you all of this right now..." She takes the boy's hand and runs. The boy is still very confused and doesn't know what is happening right now.

_**N**_ow they stand right in front of the entrance to the Rianion Castle. The front gate is gigantic. "Okay, here it is, the crown of Rianion," the girl says and points at the gate. The boy looks confused as usual. She continues: "Okay, listen. I'm leaving you now. You just enter here and go up to the king and kneel before him. When you meet him, you just have to say that you don't know where you are and you don't remember anything about the time before you got here. Got it?" But before the boy answers the girl has already left. The boy looks up to the top of the gate. He looks back in front of him again. Walks slowly over to the door and opens it.

_**H**_e looks inside and sees the great hall. Everything is white and golden. It's like some kind of heavenly palace. At the end of the great hall there are 3 thrones. In the middle sits the king, to his right sits the queen, but the throne to his left is empty. There are 3 guards. Two on the right side and one on the other. They are heavily armed. The boy can't even see their faces because of their helmets. They have a weird looking 'R' on their chest in a circle, could it be the symbol of Rianion? The king looks tired somehow, but weak too. The king and queen look at the boy who slowly walks through the great hall. Suddenly another guard from the right side of the thrones comes in and stands right beside the one, who was standing alone. The new guard looks very small when he stands next to the other.

_**T**_he boy kneels and is about to talk. But before he gets a single word out, the king starts to talk to him. "You are not from Kazomand... Are you?" He sounds very sick. The boy just says "No," and looks at the king. The king thinks for a moment and looks at the boy, and then he speaks. "Ah, you must be the new Soul Hunter... I understand that this place is all new for you and can be very confusing, but you are in a hurry. But first of all… You don't know your name, right?..." The boy says "No," once again. The king continues: "What is the last thing you remember from the time before you got here to Kazomand?..." The boy looks down at the floor to think. He closes his eyes and says: "I... I don't remember anything but a storm... Yes a storm... A tempest perhaps..." He looks up at the king again.

_**"V**_ery well then, your name will from now on be 'Tempest'," the king says. The boy... I mean Tempest, just looks puzzled at the king. The king continues: "Now to the more important thing... You have less than 24 hours to find a Soul Weapon... If you don't have a Soul Weapon, you can't steal souls. And if you can't steal souls, you are going to die sooner than you would expect..." Tempest just looks more and more confused the more he hears of the many things about being a 'Soul Hunter'... "Kenn is going with you. He has helped many other Soul Hunters finding a Soul Weapon. He should know what to do... I expect you to return back here with a Soul Weapon before it's too late," the king says. He looks at the smallest of the guards and nods at him. The guard looks at the king at nods back. He then looks at Tempest and orders him to follow.

_**T**_hey walk into something that would look like the guards' headquarters. The guard takes off his helmet. Tempest gets a shock when he sees Anathia under her helmet. She looks at Tempest and smiles. "Surprised to see me?" she asks. "Yeah... But why did the king say 'Kenn' to you?" Tempest asks and looks back to the great hall. Anathia just continues smiling and says: "It's because I'm not even a royal guard. My brother was, Kenn. This is his armor... He died just a few weeks ago to a Soul Hunter..." She looks sadly to the ground. Tempest looks at her with a sad look. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't know that." A tear appears from one of Anathia's eyes. She wipes it away and looks at Tempest. "It's okay. I have to continue without him. But anyway, I've taken care of his job as a royal guard so no one finds out about his death." "So... you don't know anything about Soul Weapons?" Tempest asks and looks hopelessly at Anathia. She looks at a table with a map on it just behind her. She opens the map and says: "No... But I know where we might be lucky to find one..." She points at a dark green area of the map and continues: "There... The most dangerous jungle called Sane'Junnel...

_To be continued…_


End file.
